The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the National Cancer Institute. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trails in patients with cancer and clinically related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment in the following diseases are currently underway: Breast Cancer, Ovarian Cancer, Hodgkin's Disease, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas, Melanoma, Pancreatic Carcinoma, Sarcomas, Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. In addition Phase I-II clinical trials are underway, studying the following new experimental agents: Gallium Nitrate, Acronicine, 5-Azacytidine, Cytembena, and Maytansine. Laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled Clinical Pharmacology, Kinetics of Cellular Proliferation, Hematology Studies, Immunological Aspects of Cancer, Hormone Dependence of Malignancy, and Factors Controlling Lymphocyte Reactivity.